Implantable devices are becoming more prevalent. Complex mechanical and electrical systems such as pacemakers, heart defibrillators, orthopedic implants, neurological devices are but a few of the systems being implanted on a common basis. Implantable devices have proven reliable and are placed inside the human body for extended periods. Orthopedic implants are typically used to repair a damaged joint or bone in a skeletal system. Orthopedic surgery comprises at least one incision to access the joint region. In a complete joint replacement, bone is cut in the joint region and the articulating surfaces of the joint are replaced.
Pain is a substantial issue associated with joint implantation. In fact, knee replacement is known to be one of the most painful surgeries to the patient. Pain is controlled both pre-operatively, intra-operatively, and post-operatively. Narcotic medication is still a widely used choice to control pain in a complete joint replacement. Narcotic pain control varies from patient to patient. The patient response to the medication can have side effects such as nausea, vomiting, itching, ileus, confusion, respiratory problems, and depression to name a few. In general, these side effects can affect patient recovery both short term and long term.